Silence Demons
Silence Demons are a clan from the Crucifix nation. They are based on nordic gods, fearsome dragons and characters from nordic fairy tales. They're main job is to bind the cards from the opponent hand or to check cards from your opponent hand or the top of his deck. Races Shared races *Noble *Shadow Dragon *Elf *Demon Cards Grade 0 ''World Protector of the Yggdrasill Tree, Humanon'' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Elf Heal Trigger ''World Protector of Dead, Hel'' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Noble Critical Trigger ''World Protector of Elves, Alfheimr'' Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble Draw Trigger ''Valkyrie of Asgard'' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Elf Stand Trigger Grade 1 ''World Protector of Ice and Mist, Niflhel'' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble ''World Protector of Dwarfs, Nioavellir'' Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble Auto: When this unit is placed in V or R, your opponent flips the top card of his deck, and you deccide if you leave it on the top or move it to bottom. ''World Protector of Aesir, Asgard'' Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble Act: this unit Your opponent flips the top card of his/her deck and you decide if you life it on top or move it to bottom. ''Valhalla Guard'' Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Race: Elf Auto: a card from your hand Choose one of your units. That unit cannot be hit during that battle. Grade 2 ''World Protector of Fire, Muspell'' Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble ''World Protector of Giants, Jotunheimr'' Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble AutoV/R: When this unit's attack hits, and your vanguard is search your deck for a grade 2 or lower , add it to your soul, then shuffle your deck. ''World Protector of Humans, Midgard'' Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble ContV/R: If there isn't any in the same column as this unit, this unit looses power -2000. AutoV/R: (1) Until end of turn, this unit gains power +1000. ''World Protector of Sages, Vanaheimr'' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble Auto: When this unit intercepts and you have a vanguard, this unit gains shield +5000 until end of turn. Grade 3 ''God of Gods, Ragnarok'' Power: 11000 Race: Noble ContV/R: If you dont't have other vanguard or rear-guard, this unit looses power -2000. AutoV: (4), Counterblast (3) Choose up to half of the cards from your opponent's hand. Until end of turn, he puts thoose cards face down in the bind zone. ''Dark Dragon, Lightning'' Power: 10000 Race: Shadow Dragon AutoV: When this unit attacks, it gains power +1000 for each card in your opponent's bind zone. ContR: This unit gains power +1000 for each card in your opponent bind zone. ''Yggdrasill Tree'' of The Nine Worlds Power: 10000 Race: Demon AutoV/R: During your turn, this unit gains power +2000 for each with "World Protector of the" in his name in your Soul. ''Darkness Dragon, Hanzo'' Power: 10000 Race: Shadow Dragon Autozone: During the close step of your vanguard attack, if its attack didn't hit, ride this unit. AutoHand: this unit in your bind zone Choose one of your Silence Demon units. It gains power +3000 until end of turn. Notes *For more informations about the Gods and other things from nordic (or norse) mythology check: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norse_mythology. This should give a hint of how the units look like. *How I crested the names of the "World Protectors": "World Protector" + what the world guardian is + the name of the World in norse mythology. Category:Clan